Period Monster
by Take-me-away-to-paradise
Summary: Karin struggles with her first period, and the weird feelings Kazune is giving her. Karin x Kazune, and slight Michiru x Karin. Bad at summaries, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Period Monster**

_By: _(ME)

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own this manga. However, I do own any characters I might put in here via my mind.

_Warning:_ I did not accidentally rate this M, please, if you find anything M material offensive…Turn back now!

To all who do not, thanks, and please enjoy!

* * *

"Karin- Gah!" a splat sounded throughout the luxurious mansion… Poor Kazune clutched his bleeding nose, which had recently been rammed in seconds ago, by the bedroom door of Karin's room. 

"Karin, you locked that door on purpose, now get the heck out, you have morning practice to do!" Kazune yelled.

He heard groans from inside the bedroom, "But Kazune I hate practice, plus I'm on my perio- Um… I mean nothing, be right out!"

Soon a girl about the age of 12 popped through the door to face her peer, "Karin!" called Kazune in horror.

"What?" asked the slightly groggy girl, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, and gave a huge yawn…

"Karin!" Kazune repeated, his face was beat red and it seemed his nose was pouring over quite a different matter then from being hit by doors, he pointed to her chest.

Karin followed in wonderment, her eyes widened and she shrieked to see herself in only a bra and sweatpants, everything was coming back to her now…her first period, her stained pajama's, herself being too tired to wear something else.

"Gah, you pervert!" she whacked him in the face, and retreated back to her bedroom, she quickly got out of the sweats and bra, to, put on school cloths.

…

Once she came out from her bedroom, Kazune was nowhere to be seen, even though, it was odd for him to have woken from unconsciousness so soon…

"I know I gave him that move ultra cool move I learned from that boxing TV show, he should still be unconscious, so where could he be now?" asked Karin aloud.

…

"Naw, Gah!" cried Karin as she got down the stairs, what a blessing this woman's curse was starting out to be.

"Why!!!!!! I'm a Goddess, I shouldn't be having this, Gah!!!!!!!!" yelled Karin to the heavens.

A sudden petite laugh was heard from behind her, Karin turned around to see Himeka sitting there. "Oh sorry Himeka-chan, did I disturb you?"

Himeka smiled up at her, "Not at all. How are you this morning? You don't seem to well off."

Karin nodded, "Gah! I wish someone would take it away! Nevertheless, don't you worry about me, ok Himeka-chan? Just worry about yourself for now."

Himeka nodded, "I know you don't want me to worry, so I won't. However, I think you should learn a tip or two on how to tame the period monster."

Karin's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

Himeka smiled, "There is a scent women secrete when they are on their periods… or, more realistically, we are all lazy, moody, and dangerous, at this time. Not to mention were bleeding most are iron out, and-"

"La, La, La, La, La, La!!" cried Karin, blocking her ears from the descriptive goriness, it was too much for first thing in the morning.

…

"Do you know where Kazune-kun went?" asked Karin after they finished their breakfast, (Since they were awake early enough, they had breakfast)

Karin was dressed in layers, under Himeka's advice, and had gotten pain relievers to take with her, as well as she wore a pad.

Himeka shook her head, "After he dragged himself downstairs and bandaged his face, he just left."

Karin cleared her dishes from the table, "I'm gonna go find him, ok?"

"Don't do too much exercise, you'll tire yourself out, and don't let Kazune work you, ok?" Himeka warned. Karin waved Himeka a goodbye; they'd see each other at school today anyway.

…

As Karin walked round the block she saw Michiru in one of the park swings, she started towards him, but when she saw the person she was seeking, sitting next to him, she ran to a close bush and hid under it, so she could sorta see, but not very well hear them.

…

Michiru took the hot vending machine tea into his hands. Kazune settled once again beside him in the next swing over, he sipped his own tea and stared into open space. Michiru smiled, "I'll bet it was a sight for sore eyes, eh?" said Michiru disturbing the rather peaceful Kazune.

"Don't say that, who'd want to get punched out in the end anyway?" responded Kazune angrily.

Michiru laughed, "Some _do_ like getting punched out." Kazune glared, "Ya whatever! I just can't understand women. Here I am, trying to be nice to her, and tell her that her bra's showing, and then I get punched out!"

Michiru smiled, looking off into space himself. Until he suddenly saw, a flash of blonde hair catch his eye, from one nearby bush.

Michiru grinned, guessing who it was, "Well Kazune-kun, I don't see why you don't ask her yourself." Michiru hinted.

"Ya right, "said Kazune, not taking the bait, "If I went up and said that to her, I'd probably be called a sexist pig and punched out again. I don't think so."

Kazune took a one last swig of the hot tea and handed it back to Michiru, "Well I've got to go to school now." said Kazune, "I like being early, unlike _some _people I know."

Michiru chuckled nervously.

"Now, now, Kazune-Kun-" said Michiru, worry bubble firmly at the back of his head.

…

As Kazune left for school, Karin let out a relieved exhale.

Well that was good, that that was over, she didn't know how much more she could stay here without giving herself away.

"Sheesh, I wish I could've heard what they were saying though." said Karin uncontrollably.

Karin blushed, was it just her imagination, or did Kazune look so much better then before?

Kazune was not just only making her heart flutter anymore, but, her body was becoming _effective_ at just thinking about his body, she felt more attracted to him.

'_What in world is happening to me?' _she asked herself, which made her body hum in a response.

…

"Really, Hanazono-san honey," said Michiru, sighing, and poking the unsuspecting Karin in the back.

Karin shrieked in surprise, looking behind her, "Micchi!" she yelled in surprise seeing the older boy.

Michiru smiled, "Now how did my little Hanazono-chan get here, hmm? Could it be that she was spying?"

Karin tried to protest but Michiru stopped her by pressing a finger to her lips.

"Shh, Karin, listen to me. If you feel _anything_ for Kazune-kun, you need to go tell him. I don't know if I've ever made this clear, but he really likes you… The chaps just so utterly clueless about you, that he does not know how to tell you."

Karin gulped, "H-How'd you know, that I liked Kazune-kun, Micchi?"

Michiru smiled, "I guessed." He chuckled.

Karin felt a worry dot in the back of her head. (-.-)

…

Karin bit her lip looking up at him, which made the older boy inhale sharply.

"What if he laughs at me Micchi?" she looked up at Michiru in utter helplessness.

'_What was it about Karin? What was it, which made her so innocent?' _Michiru wondered.

Michiru took his finger off her lips, looking away quickly before he could do anything.

"If Kazune laughed at you, then I'd take you as my own." He said, looking beyond her.

"M-Micchi?" she wondered, frowning.

'_Was he just playing around again, or was he being truthful?'_ She wondered.

Michiru laughed, "Go on, go on! Now, girl, catch up with that Kazune!" said Michiru, picking her up as if she were a three year old child, Karin pouted.

'_He was just playing around with me, after all.'_ She reckoned.

After awhile she smiled, "I'll do it!" she pronounced, sounding like Einstein in four-year-old mode.

She started running… in the wrong direction….

…

Fifteen minutes latter, and coming back to the park clearly breathless, she saw Michiru pleasantly sipping another vending machine tea on a nearby bench.

"He went to school." Michiru said calmly as Karin approached him.

"Thanks!" she replied breathlessly, running in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Hi.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter; I plan to end this story in two chapters, if I get enough reviews.**

_**Please review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Period Monster**_

_**By:Take-me-away-to-Paradise**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamchama Karin, this is purely a work of fiction.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**K**arin ran past the empty classrooms, and down the winding corridor of her school. She could hear the chirping of birds outside, and the smell of pine scented cleaning solution as it assaulted her nose. She grunted, pushing herself to run even faster.

Walking into the classroom, she leaned against the door frame with exhaustion, her breath appearing in little foggy clouds before her, she panted at the ground.

After composing herself some, Karin slowly looked around the room until her eyes landed on a head full of blonde hair and an angelic face. Her rapid breathing hitched.

'_There he is' _Karin thought to herself, gulping. Nervousness returning to her in full glory as she looked upon Kazune. His eyes were closed as if listening to a melody, concentrating.

And she noticed he had something in his ears, a small pair of white ear buds.

Karin sighed. It would almost be a shame to upset him, Karin thought disappointingly.

He looked so angelic and so handsome right there that she would feel horrible to wake him.

But this was something she really couldn't put off; she loved him. And yes, even though he was a jerk at times, and an utter sexist/barbarian at other times, it didn't matter, she just knew. Anyway, that was what super-deluxe punches were for, and that was what made that tight knot of yearning in her belly. It was everything about him, and she wanted to express that to him.

"…Kazune," she finally spoke his name, and rather loudly at that. She gasped not meaning to speak until she had at least gathered up a little more courage.

"Karin?" His voice penetrated her mind as he pulled off his ear buds, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Karin, are you ok?" Kazune asked in wonderment, his features twisting into something more handsome. If that was even possible.

"Kazune!" Karin exclaimed, in surprise. She slammed her hand down on his desk as hard as she could, Kazune gulped, taken aback. _Was fear customary when it came to girls?_

"y-yes?" asked Kazune in a tiny voice

"I-I," Karin started, trying to find her voice; she really wished she had more time before confessing.

She felt stupid. Not to mention, tired from running so hard before, it had made her insides hurt. She didn't know if her body would be able to take his rejection either.

"What's wrong?" asked Kazune in concern again, this time curiosity losing. He leant closer to the already blushing girl, studying her.

"I…like…" she began her confession; her heart was pounding so loud she wondered if the whole world could hear it. She started again, this time by saying his name first.

"Kazune, I…"

Suddenly they both heard a loud noise coming from down the hall. Kazune looked back at her in alarm.

"No time, hurry!" Kazune exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. He got out of his chair running past the once more shocked Karin.

"Right!" Karin exclaimed, bounding after him, after composing herself.

They followed where they thought they had heard the noise, running down the corridor until they both met the eyes, or more like shoulders (since he was taller) of Mr. Glasses guy. He was standing up against a wall, his eyebrows twitching when he saw them; he slid his giant glasses more up to his eyes.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Kazune with ready accusation in his voice, pointing a finger at him, eyebrows furrowed.

Kirio Karasuma frowned at them. He had just been minding his own business (for once) when his dreaded enemies just _had_ too come waltzing by and stop him. Not to mention, now one of them (the sun god), was seemingly accusing him.

"Go away _princess_, I'll deal with you latter." Kirio said in annoyance, and let out a slight grin. Kazune blushed furiously.

Kazune said some unnamable things to him making Kirio laugh with glee.

But then as if the clock struck 5 , Kirio acted in a different way. Kirika was coming out of the cleaning closet, looking at Kazune and Karin oddly. Then nodded, and continued to walk down the hall.

Kirio stopped leaning against the wall and was just about to calmly walk away with her, when he heard Karin call out "I am god!"

He groaned, but then smiled again. Maybe today would be the day when he'd finally beat the bastards and help their Himeka.

Hours latter, after school had started, Karin was eating lunch by herself.

She was finished with her portion of making all those crafts for the school festival. However, Michiru**, **Himeka, and Kazune were still caught up with making theirs, so she was waiting ahead for them. So now she was sitting comfortable on the grass near the sidewalk that surrounded the school.

She was so happy to finally get some rest and relaxation.

Well, trying to get relaxation anyway. All that fighting earlier with Mr. Glass's guy had made her cramp up more then usual.

Himeka had said that the reason for it was probably because Karin's outfit had light material around her abdomen and that she hadn't kept it warm enough.

Karin sighed, drinking her strawberry milk; she looked up into the sky. Tomorrow would be the school festival, and she wondered if she should confess to Kazune then, or if she should apologize for hitting him this morning, since it had been her fault to begin with. She still in truth didn't feel ready now to do anything after that lousy first attempt of hers at confessing. Even with her Michirus' persuasion, she felt a wave of hopelessness at her shyness.

"Well, it's no use in worrying." Said a manly voice.

Karin followed the voice with her head, turning.

Kazune was standing right above her, making Karin spit out her milk, it gushed all over creation.

"You're worried that that Karasuma guy didn't make that noise this morning to, am I right?" was Kazunes' last words.

"Why are _you_ here?" asked Karin in wonderment latter, wiping up the mess with some paper towels she had stuffed in the bento that morning.

Kazune, sitting beside her now, proceeded to look Mr. Macho in reply. "Because I was fastest in making those stupid things, so I got out first before the other two slowpokes."

Karin smiled; he was referring to the little crafts everyone was making for the festival, his craft being really ironic since he was having to color and cut out bug shapes, which in real life he was deathly afraid of. Then it came back to her, what she had been worrying about earlier, this would be the perfect time to confess!

"Oh… hey, Kazune?" She managed to let out shyly. Kazune looked up at her making every next word feel like a three ton bulldozer, she looked away, not meeting his eyes.

"I…love…" she began, her hands feeling sweaty all the sudden, she put her hands over her heart, her voice straining on the next words, "R-RAMEN!"

Suddenly a girl who had been walking by on the sidewalk near the grassy lawn fell, sending a flaming cup of ramen straight for Kazune's head!

Karin didn't even think before she tackled him in the grass, rolling them both away to safety, she turned her head to the girl, glaring.

The girl made some apologizes, blushing, before picking up the now empty cup and running away from the tiger aura she had just seen behind Karin.

Focusing her concern back on Kazune, Karin blushed as well to see the position they were in. They were almost close enough to kiss, and she was on top of him, straddling his waist.

He was looking up at her in alarm, but also had a faraway look in his eyes.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Karin felt her head being pulled down as if a led weight was on top of it, and before she could stop herself; she had hesitantly closed the distance, their lips touched, if only for a second.

Kazune's body stiffened under her, making Karin pull away in fear.

"K-Kazune?" she asked, her voice laced in concern, what had she done!

Kazune was unconscious already. She blushed, wondering just _how_ much had he been conscious for,

_Oh my gawd, _I_ kissed _him_._

Realization set in, latter that night. How was she ever going to face him again?

She had avoided him earlier and had run straight up to her room that night, which had been no easy feat since he had been trying to talk to her all day.

She ran to her bed, blushing bright red again. Oh…

_Goddess, I feel so embarrassed that I could die!_

Kazune sulked; he had his arms crossed as he sat at his old reading chair. He was at the home library, and even though the floor to the ceiling was filled with books he had no interest to read any one of them at the moment.

Karin had been so weird today. First, she had that weird expression this morning at school after he had seen her almost half naked, and then this afternoon he had been tackled by her, and it was very strange indeed on the next thing.

He almost thought she had kissed him…

But he was sure that was just the part of him fainting like a little girl and the world going to pot for a short time, it couldn't have been for real. Yeah, for all he knew she still liked that Kirika boy orMichiru.

Well it didn't matter, he was definitely going to talk to her tomorrow and get to the bottom of all this, no matter if it was embarrassing. Because that would mean this one-sided situation was going to get very two-sided.

**Chapter 3 **

_A/N: Woot two chapters in one! xD_

In one little mansion, a girl slept restlessly. Her alarm clock slowly counted down the minutes before it would be time for waking.

As the sun made its way up into the sky, and as morning became full fledged a ringing noise shot forth from the little mansion inside and a little girl by the name of Karin arose with dread.

Karin hadn't had a good night last night, and wanted to play sick today for school. But since it was the school _festival_ she knew that everyone would be angry if she didn't go.

She sighed, thinking, _it's going to be a long day_, but surprisingly it was going by quite fast so far.

By noon time, Karin was pretty sure she was going to get by the day just fine.

Himaka had helped her by putting many obstacles in the way for Kazune, so he hadn't had the chance to ask her what had happened yesterday, and she was pretty sure by now if she could just keep going on like this, she could avoid him for the rest of the day.

But of course that hadn't stopped Michiru**, **from trying to get all the juicy detailsabout what had happened yesterday.

The British boy, who, usually was more foreword then any Japanese boy could be pouted as he had heard her inform him the news of yesterday, (Excluding the actual kissing part.)

"You know…you need should be more forward," she heard him say; as she was in the middle of eating an onigiri Himeka had finished making for her that morning. Karin blushed, choking down her food, if only Michiru knew just _how_ foreword she had been.

When she shook her head again, he slurped his juice drink angrily, then, momentarily sitting it down on the desk, he began again.

"Look Karin. If you don't try it soon, you will spend the rest of your life wishing you had taken the chance to do it. Believe me. And even _if_ he rejects you, which is a pretty big _if_, at least you took the chance and will feel better that you _tried_."

Somehow those words had stuck to Karin like glue. Maybe it had been the sincerity in Michiru's eyes, but it also felt like he himself had been in her shoes and had chickened out before, regretting it latter. Michiru was right. If she didn't do this now she would have a life filled with regret latter, and would keep thinking _what ifs_. Yes, even if Kazune didn't like her back, she had to do this; she had to do it for herself.

"Okay," she finally said solemnly a little latter, Michiru flashed a grin, giving her a thumb up sign. Karin laughed in delight.

Later, after some of Himeka's help and mostly Michiru's help, Karin was walking into their classroom once again about the time the festival would be closing up and the once a year fireworks display would be taking place.

Michiru, had talked about their classroom being a great fireworks spot to see before with Kazune, had arranged for what he called the two little love bird meet-up. So by the time Karin came, Kazune was already waiting patiently, not knowing this had all been a set-up.

Staring out the window at the sky; Kazune was sitting on top his desk in the now empty classroom. The sun was setting with big cotton candy clouds floating by casting an orange hue.

They seemed to be smiling down at the Kazune for some reason, and Kazune felt a little bothered by it.

Hearing footsteps, Kazune's eyes glided over the room until they landed on Karin at the doorway, her golden hair glistening. He nodded at her, before looking back out the window. It was staring to get dark, and the clouds were slowly starting to disappear in the night sky.

The room was so silent even a pin drop would have been heard, if not for Karin's feet shuffling on the ground as she walked further into the classroom. They were alone, and it was felt by both their hearts as they quickened.

Karin, watching him nervously, went over to the desk he was sitting on and sat on-top the desk beside him. She looked out the window too, but this time to try to control her fervidly beating heart, as she tried to think of something that would start conversation.

"Pretty soon, the school is going to start the firework show," Kazune said simply, breaking the silence. He turned to look at her again, his eyes shining in the dark light.

Karin swallowed nervously, feeling the cool hard desk beneath her. She looked over at him, to meet his gaze reluctantly. She was still quite sure she was probably turning red again.

"Karin, I've been wondering…" Kazune began, but before he could finish, Karin blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Her eyes suddenly began to tear up, and she felt like cursing herself, why had she broken down? Kazune, eyes widened in shock, and then in concern, he came to stand in front of the desk she was sitting on. He looked as handsome as ever, his light blonde hair framing his face gingerly.

"Karin, what's wrong? You've been acting so weird lately. First yesterday and now today…"

Karin shot him an angry glance, her emotions going crazy, "well sorry for being too nervous to say anything!"

She turned away from him then, his look surprise, not bearing to see his handsome face at that moment. It was too painful. She was nervous as hell at the moment.

"So, _what_, are you just going to avoid me forever?" asked Kazune angrily, after regaining his composure, "I thought we were teammates, and that we could trust each other! And if something's wrong with you, then something's wrong with me to!"

Eyes widening, Karin was in surprise at hearing that from Kazune. She tried to shake it off but before she could say or do anything more, she felt his arms wrap around her to embrace her tightly.

The hug was not a simple friendly hug either. It felt like a million firecrackers going off at once, and made all her muscles go limp, she was glad she was sitting.

It made her feel safe like nothing could harm her, and that lustful yearning was coming like an angry dragon ready to attack.

It was a weird combo, and she began to let the salty hot tears stream down her face freely now.

"I'm sorry," she heard herself saying again before she could help it, her arms tangled around his neck. She didn't know if he could understand her because she was crying, and her words were coming out muffled.

"Kazune-I, I love you. But I've been too afraid to say it," She finished, letting everything go. It was the words that would change both their lives as friends, forever.

_Well I was attacked by kitties all throughout writing the ending for this chapter. My three cats wouldn't leave me alone and would walk all over me and my keyboard! _

_I guess it is a sign that I should update more on my stories because they were confused as to why I was typing so long and not petting them instead. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter 2 & 3 of this story, and that you will check out some of my other stories as well. I hope to end Period Monster on the 4__th __chapter, which I have already half completed, so it should be out pretty soon. (I know, I really tried to make it a two chapter story but couldn't!)_

_Well I hope these chapters were good, but I won't know, period, if I don't get a review, so __**please **__**review**__, and thanks for reading! Please look forward to Chapter 4 soon!_


End file.
